Watering nozzles known as water breakers are a favorite for gardening enthusiast and professionals for quickly watering potted or bedded plants. Water breakers deliver a large amount of water in a soft shower pattern. The typical water breaker is adequate if the user is close enough to reach the plants. However, to water plants with the same soft shower pattern from a further distance the user must get closer to the plant or change nozzles. In either case it is inconvenient and inefficient way to water a large area. Furthermore, nozzles designed to reach a further distance will disrupt the soil, especially if used up close, thereby defeating the purpose of a water breaker type sprayer.
Accordingly, there is a need for an adjustable sprayer capable of delivering the same soft volume of water that a normal water breaker delivers yet can adjust to deliver that spray further to reach plants that would normally require repositioning or changing the nozzle to a different style.